It is well known that components in electronic devices are shrinking in size with each new fabrication technology node, as articulated by Moore's Law. Maintaining competitive production yields of electronic devices requires elimination of increasingly smaller defects from a variety of sources, including smaller amounts of chemical contamination and defects with volatile chemicals. Identifying spatial distributions of chemical contaminants across an electronic device substrate provides valuable insight into the origins of the contaminants. No production capability exists to map chemical contaminations across an electronic device substrate.